Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Subject: 89P13 was a creature resembling a raccoon - although he shows no knowledge of what a Raccoon is when Peter Quill refers to him as one - that was recovered by an alien race. Brought to the Halfworld planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system, he was genetically and cybernetically enhanced so that he was given sentient intelligence. However, years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him, calling himself Rocket, to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into becoming a gunslinging mercenary. Rocket's extensive Nova Corps criminal record includes 13 counts of theft, 23 counts of escape from incarceration, 7 counts of mercenary activity, and 15 counts of arson. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, at most 8-C physically. At least 8-C with various weapons, possibly far higher Name: Rocket Raccoon, Subject: 89P13 Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Classification: Evolved and cybernetically enhanced Raccoon Age: Around his 30s Powers and Abilities: Capable hand to hand fighter, Weapon Mastery, Expert Pilot. His weapons and gadgets can grant him Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Sleep Manipulation and limited Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Street level (Stronger than Baby Groot), at most Building level (Fought on par with Gamora. Fought the Abilisk). At least Building level '''with different weapons or with preparation time (created grenades capable of busting walls and a rocket launcher that could blow up small ships, his firearms should be comparable to if not stronger than that of Star-Lord's), possibly '''far higher (He claimed that the Hadron Enforcer could blow up a moon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic 'combat speed (Can keep up with Gamora) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Above Average Human (At least stronger than Baby Groot) Striking Strength: At least Street Class, at most Building Class Durability: At least Street level '''(Withstood getting thrown from longer distances onto hard surfaces, Comparable to Baby Groot), at most '''Building level (Survived hits by the Abilisk. Survived tanking part of the destruction of the New Avengers Facility) Stamina: Likely average. Intelligence: Very high. He is an expert with ranged weapons and explosives and has escaped every prison he's been to. Range: Melee, several meters with ranged weapons Weaknesses: None notable. Standard Equipment: *'Ion Cannon:' Rocket's favorite weapon, until he was forced to sell it in The Hub in order to obtain some fast cash. *'Laser Cannon:' Rocket's new weapon, described as "the juiciest killware seen in ages", and obtained in a confiscated weapons case in a customs station in The Hub. *'Gas Grenade:' A small device that emits a sleeping gas. *'Hadron Enforcer:' A large combustion cannon used for demolition purposes. He claimed it could blow up moons. *'Aero-Rigs:' Jet-pack like devices that are materialized onto the user and allow them to seamlessly fly through air and potentially even reach space. *'Nanobot Welder:' A highly-technological device that can create or repair space vessels using nanotechnology. Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mutants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Heroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8